


Posesión

by incestyaoilady



Category: The Crooked Man (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7354720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incestyaoilady/pseuds/incestyaoilady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul no se esperó encontrar a Duke en el casamiento de David.</p><p>Probablemente sólo quisiera darle una felicitación...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Posesión

¡Hola! Mi nombre es Paul, y yo... veo fantasmas.

¡Oh, y en este momento estoy en la boda de mi mejor amigo! Few, al fin ese tonto dio un paso seguro en su vida, se lo ve feliz. Estoy muy orgulloso de él.

Aunque... Algo me perturba...

¿Por qué está ese tipo Duke apoyado en una pared viendolo todo analíticamente? Espero que no intente poner a David en problemas, aunque él dice que ya no ha molestado más... Uhm... ¿Tal vez debería...?

—¡Hola! —saludarlo. Saludar no está de más, tal vez él quiera hablar con alguien.

Me mira sorprendido, alza las cejas, mira a su alrededor y vuelve a verme a mí, que no quito la sonrisa del rostro.

—Uh... ¿Hola?

Tomé lugar a su lado, mirándolo de soslayo y observando luego a mi mejor amigo con su esposa, que en algún lugar de la pista, tenia conversaciones con alguno que otro conocido.

—¿No crees que se lo ve feliz?

—Sí —contestó luego de una pausa, y dirigió su vista al frente—. Feliz... Estoy feliz por él.

Sonreí. Volví a mirarlo y lo empujé con un hombro—. ¿Te gustaría poder hablar con él?

Sus ojos se abrieron y se giró hacia mi con rapidez.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—¡Adelante! 

No era la primera vez que me poseían. No es feo como mucho piensan, no cuando el espíritu no está agresivo, el problema aquí es que dentro de un cuerpo humano... Bueno, no hay mucho espacio para dos personas, ¡pero no me molesta en absoluto! Sólo será por un rato, en cuanto quiera sacar a este muchacho, podré hacerlo pefectamente.

Ah, ¡se acerca a David!

—...David

—¿Eh? ¡Paul! ¿Pasa algo? —sonríe él. Claro, hace un momento estábamos hablando. Espero que no vea raro que mi cuerpo lo felicite ot--

—¡Deja a esa zorra y ven conmigo!

—¿Eh?

¿Eh?

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Paul, deja tus bromas para después!

—¡David, —¡Hey, hey, no, Duke, suelta sus manos, suéltalo!— por favor, quédate junto a mí! Dejala a ella, ella te abandonó una vez, ¡yo siempre estaré contigo!

—P-Paul, estás asus...

—¡Siempre te observo mientras duermes! ¡Incluso te sigo hasta el baño! ¡Estoy junto a ti en cada momento, conozco todo de ti! ¡Te entiendo más que nadie! ¡Por favor, yo cuidaré de ti!

Aaaaaah, ¡QUIERO MORIR! ¡CALLATE, DUKE, CALLATE, CALLATE!

—P-Paul, me estás asustando...

—¡Paul, deja esto ahora mismo o te juro que-!

—¡Tú cierra la boca, le hablo a mi David!

Ah~ Qué más da, me mataran cuando vuelva en mí...

N-Nunca más dejaré que un fantasma me posea...

—C-Creo que bebiste mucho vino por hoy...

—¡Por favor, David, déjame hacerte mío ahora que tengo este cuerpo!

…

Ah... jaja... David se puso rojo... Jaj-

¡JODER, ME GOLPEÓ!

—¡¿C-Cómo vas a decir cosas como esas en un momento como este?!

—¡Lo siento, lo siento, joder, no fui yo, no era para que me golpees!

—¡Eres un imbécil, Paul! —Ay, no, Marion no llores, ¡BUEN MOMENTO PARA VOLVER EN MI! ¡Joder, la cagué, aaaarg, estoy tan moleeesto!

—¡N-No, cariño, no entiendes, no fui yo! ¡É-Él me poseyó...! ¡D-David! —me puse de pie de inmediato y coloque ambas manos en sus hombros pero las separé de inmediato porque.. después de una escena así tal vez fuese raro para él.

—Lo sé —dijo tranquilo, pero aún sonrojado—. No te preocupes... —bajó la mirada, molesto—. Pero, Duke... ¡¿podrías por favor no hacer eso otra vez?! —susurró en un gruñido, volviendo a molestarse—. ¡Las notas de buenos días que me dejas en la mesa de noche son suficientes!

—Pero quiero torcarte —dijo el espíritu a mi lado y me sobresalté.

—É-Él quiere...

—Sí, lo sé, me lo ha escrito varias veces —admitió en un murmuro, aunque se lo veía... bueno... no estaba enojado...

Estaba sonrojado, ¿le daba vergüenza acaso?

—Lamento las molestias de todas formas, Paul...

—N-No, está bien... —sí está avergonzado...

Ja, y yo que pensaba en tener lástima por ti... Pero se te ve feliz...

¡DE TODAS FORMAS NO PIENSO DARLE MI CUERPO A ESE ESPÍRITU PARA QUE...QUE... NO, NO, DEFINITIVAMENTE NO!


End file.
